


And You'll Feel Better When You Wake up

by theloopytree



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Graphic Description, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloopytree/pseuds/theloopytree
Summary: In fact, it was almost ten o’clock before he made his way into the bedroom, barely even acknowledging her with a hello let alone noticing what she was wearing; his favourite nightgown, it was bright red. Their sheets were grey.Or,Saul is a little shit.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	And You'll Feel Better When You Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,
> 
> Me again already.
> 
> Here's one I've been working on for a week.
> 
> Again, smut.
> 
> Enjoy.

She wasn’t going to pick up the book, she really wasn’t, but Saul was late coming to bed and waiting around for him idly was not on her agenda. In fact, it was almost ten o’clock before he made his way into the bedroom, barely even acknowledging her with a hello let alone noticing what she was wearing; his favourite nightgown, it was bright red. Their sheets were grey. He did look dead on his feet, she noted wearily, watching him undress over the top of her book. Unceremoniously, he discarded his clothing on the floor before hopping into bed beside her and proceeded to stare blankly at the ceiling for a good minute. Usually, he was generally eager to roll around with her even when he was tired, so she tried her luck by simply trailing her fingers along his shoulder. He got the message, but his answer wasn’t quite what she had expected.

“I’m exhausted, love, let me rest my eyes for a bit.” He said tiredly. It always made her stomach flutter when he called her love. 

Farah hummed, oh well, moving her idling fingers from his shoulder to his hair, she watched his eyes droop closed. Turning back to her book, she absently moved her fingers along his scalp and through his hair. After a minute she glanced back towards him as he gave a soft snore, he was out like a light. She smiled fondly, smoothing his hair back from his forehead lovingly before turning back to her book once more.

She read for another hour before quietly placing the book on the bedside table, flicking off the lamp and settling down on her side.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Farah awoke what seemed like a minute later, blinking sleep from her eyes, to feel a warm chest pressed against her back and an arm snaking under her side, hand gliding up towards her breast. 

“Saul?” She mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her eyes, still very hazy from sleep, “what’re you doing?”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, and mumbled, “you wore the red thing.”

“You went to sleep.” She deadpanned feeling much more awake by the second. “So did I.”

“I told you I was just resting my eyes.” He said back, grasping her breast. “It’s been half an hour.”

She narrowed her eyes at the clock on her bedside table, “It’s three o’clock in the morning.”

As if he didn’t believe her, he glanced at the clock himself, and she rolled her eyes. “Oh. So it is.” He pressed his nose into her hair and huffed, making her chuckle lightly. “Well, we’re both awake now…”

She certainly was, gasping as he flicked his tongue against the side of her neck and pressed his hips into her bottom, he certainly was too. Saul grasped her breast again, and his free hand slipped along the silky fabric down her belly and between her thighs, touching her through the silk where she was already warm and wet. Farah gasped, and pressed into him, want pooling in her stomach. 

“You’re already wet for me.” Saul murmured appreciatively, “what were you dreaming about, Farah?”

She bit her lip and pushed her hips back into him, his voice did delicious things to her, especially, when he said things like that. He ground his hips against her bottom and she moaned. Her fingers pressing into his arm and gliding down to grasp his wrist. 

“Do you want me fuck you?” He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered huskily. He knew exactly what that did to her, she felt his lips smirk against her ear. 

“You know I do.” She whispered back to him with a soft moan. Saul withdrew his hand from between her thighs to grasp at the hem of her nightgown, sliding it up her thigh and dropping it to pool around her middle. Those fingers trailed along her bottom before grasping her thigh and pushing it forward, so her knees weren’t resting together. He grasped her hip, pulling her against him and she bit her lip at the feel of his hard cock against her, he stilled, and she knew what he was waiting for, he was definitely in that mood. If she wasn’t so desperate for him she might have ended the whole thing to spite him; he wanted her to beg. 

“Please.” The word sounded much more ruined then she anticipated or wanted, but she was immediately rewarded and the sudden tingle of embarrassment vanished before it could settle in her mind just as his cock settled inside her, and perhaps, the keening moan that came out of her mouth as he slid deliciously in was even more ruined. 

Saul kept a lazy pace, in absolutely no rush which frustrated Farah to no end, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve that would get her exactly what she wanted. It always drove him wild when she touched herself, especially when he was inside her, so she slid her hand down her belly and between her thighs, it was never as thrilling as when his fingers touched her but it would do, and it certainly accomplished her goal. He groaned when he noticed what she was doing, his pace picking up and his teeth sinking into her shoulder. She tried to suppress the noise that came out of her mouth at that but his pleased hum told her she was not successful and honestly, she could not care less at this particular moment in time.

The tight grip on her hip eased and he slid his hand over her stomach, pressing against it, while he thrust into her, making her moan and moan. It did things to her when he did that, delicious things that made her stop thinking and left her hands clutching him anywhere they could get at him. The hand of the arm she was laying on rose up to clutch the hand still at her breast, the other digging her fingernails into his elbow. 

“Ow.” He huffed into her ear, nipping at the tip in retaliation. It just made her squirm, and he breathed something entirely different into her ear which simply made her squirm even more. “Fuck.”

His breathing was ragged in her ear and his thrusts were erratic, he was close to coming. Farah was definitely close herself but she wanted to hold out for him, she’d come simply from feeling him come inside her, it was the most sensual, earth shattering, feeling she’d ever experienced.

Her wish came true a few thrusts later when he grunted into her ear and his hand moved back to clutch her hip, keeping her still. He was so deep inside her, Farah could barely breathe, feeling him release, filling her up, she pressed back into him and panted his name as she came, her whole body tingling down to her toes.

Saul’s arms wrapped around her middle and he pressed his nose into her hair contentedly. Neither of them were generally cuddlers, but they both enjoyed holding each other for a while after making love, it was nice. 

Her lids were heavy and she let them fall, feeling as if she was floating. Saul let out a tiny snore and she sighed, at least he hadn’t fallen asleep on top of her this time.


End file.
